


Hold your breath

by Dissipating_Mango



Series: zadr ficlets [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, Intricate Rituals, Kissing, M/M, our boys are being dumb again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: A quick drabble I wrote on my phone





	Hold your breath

"What are you doing?"

The two boys unlocked their lips and gazed at their voyeur with unease. Caught.

"It was a contest! To see who could hold their breath the longest!" Dib squeaked out.

Zim whined. "Now we'll have to start all over again."

"Contest?" Gaz raised an eyebrow. "What does the winner get?"

Dib blushed.

"Offering to join the competition?" Zim asked.

Gaz glared at her brother and shook her head. When she left, gloved hands pulled on pink cheeks and round two began. A long, slippery tongue pulled out of Dib's mouth. He whimpered.

"Looks like I won..."


End file.
